


Streaming Makes One Sleepy

by RollerJason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hair Braiding, Holding Hands, Platonic Cuddling, They are minors, its so short i'm sorry, platonic kiss, they are best friends your honor, this is platonic, this isn't shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: "Footsteps sounded and bounced off the walls. Tommy scrolled and liked a tweet.'Oof- Hey...'”Or:SleepyTubbo and MellowInnit being cute.This is so extremely short but its cute and fluffy and domestic and i didn’t know how to make it longer so just take it- TAKE IT!(Read notes, they are very important)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	Streaming Makes One Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so writers block has me in a headlock but I'm feeling like brawling rn so don't worry!
> 
> Anyway: This isn't shipping. Shipping minors isn't okay. This is based on my friendship with my friends and things we have done. (I've done this with my best friend and I'm a minor myself.) If Tommy or Tubbo express they are uncomfortable with these kinds of things or fics in general, I will take this down immediately. I never want to hurt their friendship or them as individuals.
> 
> That being said,  
> Please have a fun time reading this tiny bit of the boys!!!
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

Footsteps sounded and bounced off the walls. Tommy scrolled and liked a tweet.

“Oof- Hey...”

Tommy put down his phone on the coffee table and turned his head towards the drowsy looking teen flopped across the back of the suede couch. Tubbo gave him a dramatically annoyed look, dark blue eyes glazed as if they had been lacking sleep and would close and stay closed at a moment's notice.

“Hey,” Tommy said with an eyebrow raise, “Big T. You good? You look like you haven’t slept in days.” He said with an accusing but concerning tone.

Tubbo blinked slowly. Tiredness loosened the furrow in his brow. “Not really. I’m really tired, long stream.” He said, rubbing his eyes.

Tommy nodded, “Lay down.” He said as he pat his folded legs.

The brunette blinked once more before slumping around the couch to lay down, bending his knees and pulling them to his chest. He rested his head on Tommy’s criss-crossed lap. He used his hand to card his fingers through Tubbo’s fluffy brown hair, scratching his scalp lightly.

They sat like that for a while, the ticking of the clock the only sound. Tommy could still smell pizza from when he ate a bit ago, before Tubbo streamed.

“Did the stream go good?” Tommy asked, interrupting the silence.

Tubbo hummed a confirmation, leaning into the comforting hands that were making small braids in his hair. “Can I hold your hand?” He mumbled.

Tommy stopped braiding and let Tubbo grasp his hand. He fiddled with his fingers, curling them and uncurling them before interlocking their hands and bringing them to his cheek. After a few minutes longer of Tommy running his hand through Tubbo’s hair, raking the braids out, he could feel his breathing slow and his chest slip into a rhythmic pattern.

“Night, Tubs.” He whispered, “Sleep, you need it.” He finished, pressing a small kiss to his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me two days to write this because I kept trying to find a way to make it longer and I fucking couldn't so take it lmao.
> 
> Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
